Joining the Ranks
by Gogeta ssj 10
Summary: What would happen if Goku discards his earthly ties, and him and Gohan join Raditz when he comes to Earth. I was looking for a story like this and didn't find any that were any good, so I decided to try and write one. First story be honest in comments.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

** ...And leaving Goku to make his decision Raditz flies off towards his space pod with Gohan in tow. Piccolo shows up on Master Roshi's Island and confronts Goku just as he was about to fly off on his Nimbus Cloud. "Where are you going?" Goku answers rather coldly. "I'm going to get my son back from Raditz and if you try to stop me I will destroy you." Slightly taken aback Piccolo says "You fool I haven't come to try and stop you, he's too powerful for either one of us to take on alone." Pondering this for a moment Goku replies "Well... yea I guess you're right. Come with me then and we'll double team him." "Sounds good to me, let's go." With that they fly off in pursuit of Raditz and Gohan.**

** When they arrive they are surprised at the scene that lies before them. Gohan is riding on Raditz' shoulders and laughing joyously. His scouter picking up there arrival turns to them and says " So, Kakarot have you decided to join me then?" Goku answers " No and you're going to give me my son back now." Gohan, sensing the tension between his father and newfound uncle jumps down and says "No daddy I want to go with Uncle Raditz, besides I've never been in space before and it sounds fun." Goku, surprised by what he's hearing from his son says "Are you sure you really want to go then?" "Yes I'm sure and I'm not changing my mind." Seeing the opportunity in front of him Raditz then said "See Kakarot even your son wants to go with me. I'd say the best choice you have here, seeing as you're no match for me in a fight would be to join us." " I guess I have no choice in the matter then. Fine I'll go with you and join the other Saiyans." Goku replied. "Piccolo go and tell the others that me and Gohan will be leaving Earth soon." **

** Completely surprised by this unexpected turn of events Piccolo said "WHAT! You can't really be serious Goku." "I am, and as it turns out my real name is Kakarot so I would appreciate if you would cease calling me Goku." Piccolo replied "I'm not letting you leave this planet Goku." He then phased over to him and tried punching him in the face. Seeing the attack coming Kakarot easily caught piccolos fist in his hand and preceeded to squeeze slowly until he heard bones breaking and an earsplitting scream of pain. "Do you really think you can force me to do anything Piccolo." "I'm sure as hell going to try." Shaking free of Kakarot's grip Piccolo backed up a few steps and fired off a few ki blasts, which were easily deflected by Kakarot. Wanting to end this so he could leave already Kakarot took to the far and started charging up his most powerful move. KA – ME – HA - ME – HAAAHHHHH a blinding beam of blue energy flew straight at Piccolo and he was instantly vaporized. Raditz said " Ah. Just like a true saiyan brother, seems there is hope for you yet.**

** Raditz pressed a button on his scouter. "Vegeta do you read me?" Moments later came a response, "Yes what do you have to report Raditz?" "My mission was a success I have located my brother and convinced him to join us." "Ahh excellent. Anything else to report?" Raditz thought how to best tell his prince about his new discovery before saying "Yes Prince Vegeta I am happy to report the Kakarot has a son and that he will be coming to, and yes before you ask it is his son he has a tail and everything." There was a brief silence before Vegeta responded. "What? But how? Its not possible. Ah never mind, explain when you get here. For now contact the nearest base planet and let them know you need two more pods then." "Will do, Raditz out." "Vegeta out."**

** Less than an hour later two more pods touched down next to the one that was already there. "So Gohan, Kakarot before we leave I feel I must tell you that everything you know is about to change." Gohan "Okay uncle." Goku "Fine then, lets just get this over with." "Step into your pods there linked with mine so you don't have to do anything**


End file.
